Mi vida
by ladisluz
Summary: La vida me ha hecho ser una persona decidida, fuerte si le podemos llamar así, nadie puede decir que me conoce... Espero que les guste !


**Bueno este es mi primer fic, es un úni-shorts y espero que le guste, dejen comentarios y por favor si no le gusta algo, díganlo para que en mi próximo fic pueda arreglarlo. **

Disclaimer: Prince of tenis y sus personajes pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi, sin fines de lucro, utilizo sus personajes.

_Pasado-_

"_opinión de la autora"_

(descripción del personaje)

La vida me ha hecho ser una persona decidida, fuerte si le podemos llamar así, nadie puede decir que me conoce _"Nunca terminas de conocer a una persona… Ni cuando te casas (: P)"_, soy muy torpe pero amable, con un buen corazón que ah aprendido a ser fuerte.

¿Se preguntaran quién soy?.. Pues me llamo Sakuno Ryuzaki, (29 años, cabellos y ojos rojizos). La vida me ha dado muchos golpes en los que me eh tenido que levantar yo sola, sin nadie que me pueda ayudar, que me diga "tranquila no estás sola." Oh! como olvidarlo solo unas personitas (^ . ^) Aunque no me lo han dicho yo eh salido a delante por ellos, mi abuela murió al año de dar a luz a mis dos hijos, son la luz de mis ojos, por los únicos que sigo luchando en este mundo y por los único que daría mi vida.

Ryosuke Ryuzaki (cabello rojizo y ojos gatunos color ámbar, saco el carácter de su salió al padre) y Sakura Ryuzaki (cabello negro con destellos verdoso y ojos rojizos, carácter al de ambos), son gemelos, tienen 16 años de edad, cierto no les eh dicho quien es su padre pues nada más, ni nada menos que…. Ryoma Echizen, (30 años, cabello negro destellos verdoso, ojos dorados) ah llegado hacer el número 1 mundialmente, ¿se preguntaran como sucedió todo?, pues fue justamente 16 años atrás.

_OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO_

_Bueno todo comenzó cuando tenía 15 años_

_-Ryoma po-por favor re-responde –dije como pude._

_-Tú también me gustas, Sakuno –Me dijo, yo no lo podía creer, aparte de que me dijo que yo le gusta, era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre. Se acerco a mí y me abrazo, sin romper el abrazo me beso de una forma que nunca me imagine que lo vería hacer, fue tan tierno, bueno conmigo, porque con otra chicas siempre fue el polo norte "por así decirlo jajá"._

_En el colegio o instituto "como queréis decirle" éramos conocidos como la __Pareja Dorada de Seigaku__, al principio nadie lo creía a decir verdad no los culpo, porque ni yo me lo creía (^.^), en fin, ya con 2 años de relación, yo sabía que el tiempo se agotaba, que en unos meses más saldríamos del colegio y él se iba a ir a Estados Unidos, y yo no lo podría impedir, así que decidimos pasar la mayoría del tiempo juntos, todos los sábado lo invitaba a comer a mi casa, mi abuela no estaría el fin de semana fuera._

_Estaba todo listo, la comida ya estaba, la mesa estaba lista, estaba bañada, tenia puesto una blusa de tirantes blanca, unos shorts rosas ajustados, con unas sandalias blancas con el pero recogido en una media cola, oí como tocaban el timbre fui y abrí la puerta, me saludo con un beso corto, comimos, hablamos de trivialidades._

_Estaba sentada encima de sus piernas, él me sujetaba de la cintura, mientras deslizaba sus dedos en mí._

_-Ryoma… Ryoma –Lo llame –Veamos una película ¿sí? –Le pregunte._

_-hmnp –Respondió._

_-Anda dime que sí –Le dije._

_Decidimos ver una película que el quería ver que salía hace poco así que fui a mi cuarto por ella, cuando estaba buscando la película._

_Sentí como unas manos se posaban en mi cintura y me abrazaban, yo le correspondí el abrazo, comenzó a besar mi cuello, recosté mi cabeza en su hombro, no aguante más , me voltee y lo bese con pasión el me correspondió, pose mis manos en su cuello, él me apretó más haciendo que la distancia en nuestros cuerpos disminuyera, me dirigió a la cama yo me senté en sus piernas, pose una de mis manos a su cabello y profundice aun más el beso, en un movimiento desesperado por estar más cerca de él me levante, me miro confuso , mientras yo pasaba mis piernas por su cintura él sonrió de lado y comenzó a besarme con frenesí. Halo mi labio inferior con sus dientes, "¡oh mi dios!" Estaba excitada hasta los huesos , volvió a chupar lengua succionándola ¡ dios este hombre me iba a volver loca!, el solo sentir su erección me excitaba más de lo que ya estaba, comencé a moverme para así sentirlo más, el gruño al tacto, la ropa nos estorbaba así que comenzamos a quitarnos la ropa, quería sentirlo dentro de mí en ese mismo instante, comencé a bajar una de mis manos por su torso bien formado hasta llegar a sus bóxers, entre mi mano y al tocarlo el gruño de placer y cuál fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que "eso" es demasiado grande para mí "cosita"._

_-Ryo-Ryoma –El chico la miro, ella todavía tenía su mano en su virilidad._

_-¿Qué pasa pequeña?, si no quieres no te obligare, sabes que puedo esperar…. -Dijo._

_-Claro que quiero…. Es solo que… Eso -Señalo dentro de los bóxers -No me va a caber –Deje en un susurro toda avergonzada, Ryoma se rio por lo bajo._

_-Pequeña, mi pequeña princesa –Yo sonreí al oírlo –Tranquila, llegaremos hasta donde quieras –Sakuno comenzó a acariciarlo de abajo hacia riba eso dejo a Ryoma sin fuerzas para hablar solo podía jadear y gruñir para que ella supiera que lo estaba haciendo bien._

_Ryoma me sujeto de la cintura y se puso encima de mí, mientras mi cuerpo se preparaba para la penetración. Tomo mi cadera y la guió hasta su miembro haciendo que gimiera con el contacto. El roce definitivamente era delicioso. Me besó dulcemente mientras se adentraba en mí, era delicado para no hacerme sentir mucho dolor, me aferre a él ya que había llegado hasta cierto límite ya que una punzada de dolor se apoderaba de mí._

_-Tranquila princesa te prometo –Me dijo entrando su miembro completamente adentro, mientras yo clavaba mis uñas en su espalda –Que no te dolerá más -comenzó las embestidas lentamente._

_-Te amo, Sakuno –Me dijo comenzando más rápidas las embestidas, esas embestidas se fueron haciendo más y más rápidas, no tardo mucho para que una explosión interna surgiera. Llegamos al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, sentí como mis paredes internas se apretaban entorno a su miembro._

_-Yo también Te amo, Ryoma –Le dije mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho._

_Los meses pasaron volando y llego el día antes de él irse, estaba en su casa ayudándole a empacar su ropa._

_-Sakuno, no podemos seguir con esto, ya hemos hablado de esto y sabes mi opinión- me dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado de un escritorio._

_-Sí, se lo que piensas, Ryoma, pero tú sabes lo que yo pienso también- le dije mientras me sentaba en sus piernas –No quiero que terminemos quiero esperarte. _

_- Sí pero sabes que no sé cuando vuelva se pueden convertir en años… Te quiero y te lo eh demostrado, no me gusta la idea de dejarte sola y menos pensar que te puedas enamorar de otro- esto último lo dijo con enojo, yo reí ante esto –Pero prefiero eso a que me esperes sin saber si llegare algún día o no._

_- Sabes que eso no sucederá nunca, solo tengo ojos para ti –Le dije acariciando su mejilla refiriéndome a lo del chico –Aunque me duela pero si es tu decisión la respeto –Le dije mientras se me salía una lagrima de ojo izquierdo. _

_-Es que quiero que solo seas mía, solo mía y de nadie más, me muero si otro hombre que no sea yo te toca - dijo mirando me con posesividad y lamiendo mi lagrima –Pero no puedo ser egoísta y menos contigo que eres mi pequeña princesa._

_-Por mí está bien si solo soy tuya –Le dije dándole otro beso – Te amo, Ryoma, nunca lo olvides._

_-Y yo a ti, mi princesa._

_Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto fui a despedirlo._

_Después de ese día no lo volví a ver más solo por televisión, al poco tiempo me entere que estaba embarazada, se lo dije a mi abuela me apoyo y me ayudo en todo hasta que pudo hasta que murió._

_OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO_

Y aquí estoy después de muchos años de entrenar y mejorar mi juego, jugando en un torneo de tenis en Estados unidos, Ryosuke y Sakura están en las gradas emocionados nunca me habían visto jugar así en un partido nadie me había dado tanta pelea como Ashida.

-Game para Sakuno Ryuzaki- dijo el árbitro para dar por terminado el partido.

-Señorita Ryuzaki como se siente después de ganarle a la señorita Ashida? – pregunto un reportero.

-Bien – con una sonrisa sincera hace mucho que no me sentía así- hace mucho que no jugaba como lo hice hoy con Ashida y es un honor y jugar contra ella.

Respondí todas y cada una de sus preguntas sin inmutarme por más fuera de sí que fuera. Cuando vi la hora salí corriendo me subí al auto y me dispuse a ir hacia el aeropuerto donde Ann y mis hijos me esperaban, la boda de Ann se celebraba en una semana le había prometido que llegaríamos antes para ayudarla con lo que faltaba.

-Lo siento ¿llegue a tiempo? –les pregunte.

-No, nosotros también acabo de llegar –Respondo Ann.

Nos subimos al avión después de algunas horas llegamos a Japón, nos alojamos en la casa "ellos se hospedarían en la casa de Samurái ya que la casa de Sakuno se usaría para la fiesta de la boda" cenamos y nos acostamos era mucho cansancio gracias al torneo y el viaje.

Nos levantamos, Ryosuke y Sakura fueron a buscar a momo que llegaba hoy, Ann y yo nos fuimos a terminando los últimos detalles de la boda, como la casa era grande.

-¿Crees que venga? –Le pregunte.

-No sé, sabes que es el mejor amigo de momo dudo que falte –Respondió Ann.

Mientras que en el Aeropuerto….

-¡Oh por dios! Pero que grande están –Dijo un momo feliz –vengan a darle un abrazo a su tío momo.

-No lo pienso –Dijo un Ryo con cara de pocos amigos.

-pues yo si quiero un abrazo, tío –Dijo Sakura feliz.

-Oh –dijo Sakura mirando extrañada a un chico de mirada gatuna – tío ¿quién es él? –Dijo señalando al desconocido.

-ahh… él es Ryoma Echizen, Ryoma, ellos son mis sobrinos Ryosuke y Sakura Ryuzaki –Dijo momo, sabía que Ryoma se daría cuenta cuando oyera el apellido de las dos chicos que estaban delante de él uno mirándolo con a aburrimiento mientras que la chica lo miraba con una sonrisa -Bueno mejor nos vamos, tengo ganas de ver a Ann-El camino fue callado.

-Llegamos, Ann, Sakuno… Parece que no están –Dijo momo –Yo que quería ver a Ann –Dijo con una carita de tristeza

-Y aquí estoy amor –Dijo Ann con una sonrisa, brincándole encima a momo y comiéndoselo a besos.

-Busquen un cuarto –Dijo Sakura – ¿Y mama, tía?

-Ahh… -Dijo confundida – ¿Tu mama? –Dijo Ann mirando a Ryoma –Ola Ryoma… Está en el jardín tocando el piano pero si la vas a ir a ver trata de que no se de cuenta.

-Si tía, ben Ryoma vamos a que conozcas a mi mama–Dijo Sakura cogiéndolo del brazo y arrastrándolo hacia el jardín. Cuando llegaron al jardín Ryoma se quedo embobado, se veía preciosa. Cuando Sakuno termino de tocar Sakura se le acerco con Ryoma.

-Mami quiero que conozcas a alguien -Dijo Sakura.

-A si y ¿quién es pequeña? –Pregunto volteándose y quedando helada.

-Mira Ryoma te presento a mi madre Sakuno, él… -Fue interrumpida por Ryoma.

-Ya nos conocemos Sakura –Dijo mirándola seria.

-Oh los dejo para que hablen entonces –Dijo Sakura contenta.

-Son mis hijos ¿Verdad?... Y no digas que no, porque Ryosuke se parece demasiado a mí y siendo gemelos es obvio que los dos son míos –Dijo Ryoma.

-Si te digo que si –Dijo A punto de llorar – ¿me los quitaras?

-Oh por dios claro que no –Dijo abrazándola – ¿Porque no me lo dijiste?... ¿Por qué no me búscate? –Dijo un Ryoma feliz.

-Te olvidas de lo que me dijiste el día antes de irte y además no quería que dejaras tu carrera por mi y por nuestros hijos –Dijo llorando.

-Bueno al menos dijiste nuestros hijos…. ¿Me darás una oportunidad? –Sakuno se tiro encima de él besándolo.

-Sí, Si, Si –Dejo encima de sus labios.

- ¿Te casaras conmigo esta ves? –Dijo

-Si mil veces si –Dijo contenta.

-Que bien ya tengo papa –Dijo Sakura abrazada de Ryo.

Después de eso nos casamos junto a Ann y Momo, le contamos todo a los chicos ellos lo aceptaron por supuesto a quien más se le noto la alegría fue a Sakura porque a Ryosuke estaba igual que siempre pero sabía que él estaba feliz por lo que estaba pasando, al poco tiempo Sakura descubrió que Ryosuke tenía una novia, recuerdo que Sakura lloro por una semana diciendo que la novia de Ryosuke se lo iba a quitar y que Ryosuke era solo de ella pero al tiempo lo acepto.

Fin

Bueno espero que les haya gusta por fis comenten hasta la próxima.


End file.
